Home
by LuckyCharms000
Summary: He has been gone for so long, only to come back to a place that has changed so much. NaruHina and Yondime!
1. Home again

What if he came back only to find the world he left behind, is no more? What if he saw things he always feared? He never thought he could get back and now that he his, he almost wishes he couldn't. Loved ones are gone, friends have moved on. But what about the one that matters the most…….his son? He has been looking for years, only to come up empty. Just as his journey was about too end he reaches the place where it all began. He wanders the streets seeing that change has ravaged his memories. His old house barren and cold. He himself also has changed. His once bright yellow spiky hair is now a dull mess under his hood. His hope filled eyes have turned into dark pools of hate and pain. He wears a worn tattered brown thigh length jacket with a pair of dark blue capries that go past his knees and white bandages wrapped up to a little above the end of the capries. He carries a black back pack and the one thing he would never be without his kunai and shurikin pouch. As his past memories come flooding back to him as he walks the streets he heard a word that makes him stop in his tracks. A word so meaningful and loving, but this was no ordinary word it was a name. A name that made people fear yet love. A name that stopped the most powerful man of his time dead in his tracks. This name was the one thing this man always wanted yet feared to hear. "NNNNNAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOO WATCH WERE YOUR GOING"! This name 'naruto' meant so much to the man aged with time. But why does this name affect him so? The man in the brown jacket was a man loved and feared by all and hated by few. This man was Yonidme. The Fourth Hokage. Known also by the name Minato. He turned around to be met by the face that he only saw in his dreams. His son. Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Meetings

Naruto sat straddling the older man with the long brown jacket. He was in the middle of running from a very mad pink haired ninja. When he ran into this man. Once Naruto realized he was sitting on the man he jumped up and put out his hand out to help him up. After the man stood up Naruto said, "I'm sorry, are you okay"? The man replied "Yes, I am". "Oh that's good; hey could I ask you to help me with something"? Naruto asked eyeing the man up and down. "Ummm sure". The older man replied. "Okay well this girl with bright pink hair should be running down the street any minuet. And I was wondering if you could tell her you never saw me."? Naruto said while looking over his shoulder to see if she had caught up to him. "Okay" the man said. "Thank mister". After Naruto said this he did some hand signs and poofed away. No sooner had Naruto poofed away than a pink haired girl came running down the street at top speed. She was just about to run past Minato when she stopped right next to him. "I'm sorry can I help you"? Minato said turning his head to see a young girl. "Yes actually you can". Sakura said as she turned her body so it faced Minato. She continued "I haven't seen you around here, state your business". Minato was slightly surprised by the authoritative tone in her voice. "And why should I tell you, missy". Minato said also turning his body to face the girl. "Because I am a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leafs and I fight to keep my home safe, now tell me why are you here."? Sakura was now getting annoyed with this older man. "I still find that it is of no concern of yours what I am doing here". Minato said fixing his backpack. Sakura was now pissed what right did this civilian have to talk to her like that. Sakura started gathering chakra into her hands, getting ready to punch this man. She raised her arm but suddenly stopped. As she heard a small voice come from behind her. "SAKURA"! The girl yelled Sakura turned to see an upset Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata what's going on"? "What the hell are you doing"!? Hinata asked running up next to Sakura. "Well this man…" Sakura pointed at him. "Would not tell me the reason for him being here". "Not that why are you chasing Naruto"?! Hinata waved her arms in the air try to get Sakura's attention off the strange man. "I caught him with Jariya-sensei again". Sakura retorted. "I promise I will talk to him but please stop chasing him around every where." Hinata begged. "Oh shut up you are only reason you're trying to protect him because the sex with him is good."! Sakura yelled, but right after she realized what she said she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh that's umm wow so that's what you fucking think I'm only being nice to him cause he's a good fuck. Well ya know what wrong wrong wrong you freaking wanna be ninja. I am feed up with the way you treat him and if you ever I mean EVER TOUCH OR HURT HIM IN ANY WAY I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MY SELF DO YOU COPY THAT? Fellow leaf ninja or not I. Will. Kill. You." Hinata was now pissed. She glared at Sakura. "H-hai". Was all Sakura said as she ran away. "Sorry about that sir. Now may I please know why you are visiting our lovely village"? Hinata asked putting up her sweet face. 'This is one interesting ninja' Minato thought. "I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness I will talk to her later but how about I treat you to some ramen"? Hinata continued after he said nothing. "I guess I could you use some Ramen". Minato said looking Hinata in the eyes. He immediately saw her Hyugga bloodline trait.

They walked until they found the ramen place. Hinata walked in lifting the door flap for the man. As soon as Minato walked in the Ramen House he saw Naruto gulfing down his third bowl of ramen. He walked in and sat on the far end of the counter and motioned to the cook to say he was ready. "Have you ever been here before"? Hinata asked folding her leg over the other. "No why do you ask"? Minato was beginning to worry. "You knew how to call the waiter. And only regulars know how to do that". Hinata said. "I have a place like this where I come from that's all." Minato said trying not to look Hinata in the eyes. "Hey look there's Naruto hold on I'll be right back". Hinata then got up to go say Hi to Naruto.

(Minato P.O.V)

'She really is a nice girl'. He thought. He watched as she went up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. To which he responded by picking her up and lifting her off the ground and spinning her while he held her hips. Naruto put her down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. 'He sure has grown up'. Minato thought to himself.

(Normal P.O.V)

Naruto wrapped one of his arms around Hinata and walked back to her booth with her. Once they got there Naruto saw the large over coat and immediately recognized him. "Hey you're the guy from before!" Naruto said. Minato stood up and put out his hand and said. "Hello it's nice to meet you again." Naruto smiled and shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you too'.

"Oh so you two have met?" Hinata asked.

"Well kinda I bumped into him running away from Sakura". Naruto said rubbing his head, feeling the lump that was forming.

*poof* An ANBU appeared next to Naruto. "Naruto-sama the Hokage wants to speak to you". "Hai" Naruto replied. Naruto grabbed Hinata and hugged her. Then he pulled her into a deep kiss; he then pulled her back and told her. "I love you, and please think about what I asked you." Hinata looked into his ocean blue eyes and said. "I will Naruto and I love you too, be careful." *poof* and with that Naruto had disappeared. "Okay well how about we finish our ramen hm?" Hinata asked sitting back down next to Minato. "Oh yes sure" Minato said.

After they had finished eating Hinata asked him if he wanted to go for a walk. "So what does bring you to the Village Hidden in the Leafs?" Hinata asked with kicking a stone in front of her. "Well I was just traveling and heard that this was a very nice village and thought I might want to settle down here." Minato said half lying half telling the truth. "Well this is a very nice village and I'm proud to be apart of it, I think you will like it here". Hinata said looking into the Minato's eyes and smiling gently. They walked around for a while longer and Hinata noticed it was getting to dark and she should be getting home. "Well it was nice talking with you and if you ever need any help just come find me". Hinata said as she walked away. 'Well now that she is gone I can go see what has changed' Minato thought as he walked down the street in the opposite direction of Hinata. No sooner had Minato been walking around when he saw Naruto walking with his shoulders slumped and his head down. "Hey Naruto was it"? Minato said acting like he forgot his own son's name. "Uh oh hi you're that guy from earlier, what are you doing walking around so late"? Naruto said looking up. "Im just walking around, the better question is why do you look so sad?" Minato asked trying to sound like he didn't care. "Oh well granny decided that I have to wait a few more years to become Hokage even though I have already met all the qualifications she says that I'm still just too young". Minato was shocked at this. 'My son the 6th Hokage, I like the sound of that'.


End file.
